1. Field of the Invention
According to the invention there is provided an apparatus for use in stabilizing a camera for underwater photography. More specifically, the apparatus is created to eliminate shake during underwater photography by dampening the effects of water flow against the camera, by substantially decreasing the drag coefficient of the water flow thereagainst.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, it is not believed that any such stabilization apparatus or system has been proposed for use in an aquatic environment.